Corazón Indomable
by Adhara Lupin Black
Summary: TRADUCCION! Cuando mi mano rodeo la snitch, me di cuenta de como las cosas estaban diferentes. Este podría ser un año común, pero no, nosotros, los Gryffindors de esta historia, por una obra del destino, tuvimos que hacer de este año NUESTRO año…
1. Prólogo

**Esta es la primera fic que publico, pero no fui yo quien la escribió, la verdad es que la estoy traduciendo del portugués para el español, decidí empezar así, porque no soy buena escribiendo. La autora original se llama Nymph Nif, y le voy a mandar todos los comentarios a ella. Como es la primera vez que traduzco algo por favor ayúdenme si algo está mal, ok? Bueno la fic se trata del 7° año de Lily y James, Pettigrew no es un merodeador en la historia, Rachel Leans es un personaje de la autora. Que la disfruten**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Prólogo-<strong>_

El viento balanceaba mi pelo, y eso era lo único que escuchaba. Ya sabes, cada vez que me subo a una escoba, es una sensación única, un momento único. Nos sentimos libres… al menos así me siento yo.

Ah, y antes de dejarme llevar, dejo de filosofar aquí. Se debe a que, mientras estoy soñando, hay un partido de Quidditch en curso, y si no lo habían notado, estoy en mitad de el.

Ahora pueden estar preguntándose, porque diablos no voy directo al tema. Eso es simple, todavía no he encontrado la snitch. Sí, eso es un milagro, pero no se preocupen, nada sale mal para mí, es solo una cuestión de segundos. Yo diría que le estoy dando un respiro al oponente. Claro, el juego acaba de empezar, y no tendría gracia atrapar la snitch de una vez… es más divertido ver a Diggory matándose a si mismo detrás de la snitch y verme capturándola debajo de sus narices. Las conmemoraciones de los Gryffindors son mucho más calurosas, tengo que valorizarlo, ¿Verdad?

Además, voy a romper el record mundial otro día, solo si me torno profesional, porque la captura de la snitch jugando contra Hufflepuff en la copa de las casas no me daría fama… si fuera contra Slytherin sería mejor… ah, sí, **eso** sería grandioso! Lástima que no voy a tener esa oportunidad.

Y, hombre, hablando así me veo como… bueno, no entremos en detalles.

- WOW!

Sinceramente, eso me asusto. Un objeto esférico pasó en alta velocidad por mí y, si no fuera por mi gran agilidad, habría una persona a menos en Hogwarts. Pero, hey, no era una bludger! Era la snitch!

Y Merlín, como Diggory era ciego. Le tomó un siglo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… pero ahora se había dado cuenta, lo que significaba: ¡Vuela!

Yo ya ni sabia donde los otros jugadores estaban. Así, que volé a toda velocidad en dirección a la snitch, me desconecte del resto del mundo… gracias a Merlín que tenemos un excelente par de golpeadores, mis verdaderos guardianes, ya lo saben… así, que no tengo con que preocuparme… excepto, por supuesto, con una bolita dorada del tamaño de una nuez…

No fue difícil, fueron otros 150 puntos para Gryffindor, creo que hemos ganado, espero no haber hecho nada estúpido… es decir, creo que hemos ganado, no estaríamos tan mal a punto de… olvídalo, mejor no digo nada.

Fue chistoso… cuando mi mano rodeó la snitch, me di cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas… realmente he cambiado mucho. Hace un año, yo no habría pensado/hecho/dicho las cosas de la manera que pensé/dije/hice las cosa este año. Y no hablo solo en términos de Quiddtich… este podría ser un año común, pero no, nosotros, los Gryffindors de esta historia, por una obra del destino, tuvimos que hacer de este año **nuestro** año…

* * *

><p><strong>Adivinem quien esta contando esta parte de la historia, talvez se sorpreendan con quien es. <strong>**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten, no necesita ser algo gigante, solo lo que ustedes piensan de la historia está bien. Gracias, luego lo voy a actualizar. Besos, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Acerca de Hombres y Trolls

**El primer capítulo, rápido verdad? Este capítulo es más largo. Disfruten. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>-Acerca de Hombres y Trolls-<strong>

Bueno me caí de la cama. Cuando estás en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, conviviendo al día con más y más noticias acerca de la excentricidad de Voldemort- que a cada muerte parece más feo- caerse de la cama puede parecer un acto trivial. Pero, con una Rachel muriéndose de tanta risa a tu lado, sumando una Alice que te intenta ayudar, pero solo empeora las cosas, sumando una Marlene que te maldice por haber interrumpido su sueño, resulta en desesperación total, puedes estar seguro.

Y eso no es todo, lo peor aún está por venir. Pierdes preciosos minutos- segundos, tratándose de Rachel, y horas tratándose de Alice- de tu vida arreglándote en frente al espejo, para bajar alegremente para la sala común, creyendo que tu día será un día maravillosamente normal… pero no, encuentras una reunión de "hombres" cerca a la chimenea, con los dos chicos mas lindos y estúpidos de Hogwarts mostrando sus nuevas Nimbus 1500 a los amigos…

-Realmente no lo creí, cuando ellas llegaron, te lo juro… Todavía ni están en venta y ya son un sueño! No sé como agradecérselo a tus padres – dijo el más alto, con el cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules que, en ese momento, brillaban ante las nuevas escobas. Ese era Sirius Black, como todo el público femenino de Hogwarts ya lo sabe.

-Eres de la familia Canuto! Quiero saber quién nos detendrá ahora!- y esa otra cosa de ahí, de cabellos revueltos y ojos cafés, era James Potter, el ex-estúpido-mor de la escuela, también con una escoba nueva en sus manos.

Bueno, debo admitir que desde el año pasado, James y Sirius han mejorado mucho… ya no molestan tanto a Severus, "dejaron" de querer llamar la atención todo el tiempo y Potter ya no me molesta taaaanto a mí. El quinto año, eso sí fue horrible, pero, desde entonces, los trolls ya se estaban convirtiendo en personas y, desde que pisamos el castillo después de las vacaciones, he tratado de entenderlos, hasta hablar con ellos… no es que sea algo muy fácil, ya sabes… a veces, en momentos como este, demuestran que todavía tienen que mejorar muuuucho…

Que han hecho para que pensara eso? Bueno, volvamos a escuchar la conversación…

-… hemos perdido muchos buenos jugadores este año… debemos empezar con las pruebas de una vez, todavía falta un golpeador y, hmmm… el más importante… - James frunció el ceño-… un buscador.

Te juro que vi el rostro de Remus Lupin saliendo detrás de un libro, levantando una ceja…

-Sí es tan importante, Cornamenta ¿Porque tú no te conviertes en buscador?

Potter como buscador? Esa fue buena. El aumento de su popularidad, si es que eso es posible, haría con que su ego aumentara y el troll del quinto año renacería; no, muchas gracias, estamos bien con un niñito cualquier del tercer año.

-Bueno, en realidad he jugado como buscador… pero no es algo que realmente me gusta, ¿sabes? Prefiero quedarme con mi quaffle.

Que se inicien de una vez las pruebas, entonces!- Sirius sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a la escoba que había ganado.

-Ya vieron las chicas de cuarto año? Parece que tienen un talento para encontrar cosas…- dijo uno de los de primer grado.

-Creo que nosotros -James comenzó- queremos un buscador, no público. Encuentra una chica con la capacidad para ser la buscadora de nuestro equipo y serás un marco en la historia de los magos. – se echaron a reír.

Eso en _verdad _me molesto. Cuando dije que todavía necesitaban mejorar mucho, no estaba bromeando…

-Porque, Potter? Porque no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser buscador?

Todos se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta de mi noble presencia. Apuesto a que tenía miedo de ser superado por una niña.

-Podemos jugar Quidditch, y podemos jugar mejor que ustedes.

-Estaba bromeando, Lily…

-Han visto un buscador más ágil que una chica? Somos mejores Potter, mucho mejores! Mejores que…

Se echo a reír, no dejando que los demás oyeran mis palabras, humpf.

-Ya dije que estaba _bromeando_, Lily, has oído hablar de algo llamado ironía?

-Es _Evans_, Potter! Si estudias mas la "historia de los magos" veras que las mujeres…

-Que te pasa, _Lily_? No escuchaste lo que dije? Yo estaba –

-La próxima semana, en la próxima prueba, tendrán una buscadora! Ah, y si no se importan...

Cogí las dos Cleansweep despreciadas por esos dos trolls encantados con sus nuevas Nimbus...

Un buscador, y un golpeador, era eso lo que querian? Pues era lo que tendrían. En el momento que Rachel y Marlene bajaron, las lleve para fuera de la sala comun, guardando las escobas.

Excelente, fue la idea más loca que pude tener. Donde encontraría jugadoras? Donde encontraría una buscadora mejor que ellos?

-Que te paso Lils? Para que tienes escobas?

-Simple Rachel, Quidditch.

En mitad del camino para el gran comedor, no parecía que Rachel me estaba creyendo. Pero Marlene, que estaba unos tres metros adelante, dejo de caminar al instante, mirándome con una cara, al minimo, asustadora.

-No cuentes conmigo en eso, oíste?

-Pero Lene… puedes darle a todos los slytherins con bludgers… o tal vez ser la guardiana y salvar el equipo… o hacer muchos puntos solo para ver sus caras… o-

-Bueno, ya no más, no me has convencido.

Antes que yo pensara en algo para convencer a Marlene, Rachel me interrumpió.

-Puedo saber que causo este cambio, señorita? Donde se fue la persona que decía que Quidditch era un juego de "niños tontos"

-La presunción huma- quiero decir, de los trolls.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era realmente irritante

-Merodeadores, entiendo... Al menos así entenderás, Lils, que Quidditch es más divertido de lo que piensas.

De nosotras tres, Rachel era la más traicionera, jugaba como cazadora desde el tercer año y siempre fue muy respetada por el equipo… además, así como Potter y Sirius, ella era una de las mejores alumnas en transformaciones que Hogwarts tuvo el placer de tener en los últimos años… el único curso en el que Remus y yo no éramos los mejores de la clase… en lo más general, los profesores estaban sorprendidos con el rendimiento de los gryffindors de nuestro año, pero eso no viene al caso… volviendo al tema "Rachel Leans", ella siempre habla con aquellos tolls, decidió que le iba a creer a lo que Remus siempre nos dijo, y desde el final del año pasado, ella también: "ellos son grandes amigos, créanme, mejores de lo que aparentan".

Bueno, ahora volviendo a la realidad.

-Lene?

-Ya dije que no cuenten conmigo.

Marlene conseguía ser una persona muy perezosa cuando le daba la gana… tal vez incluso le fuera bien en una escoba, pero para convencerla…

Lo peor es que le prometí a Potter que le daría una buena buscadora… **eso** sí que sería difícil. En los últimos años, no hemos tenido tanta suerte. A pesar de que los gryffindors "tienen" un excelente equipo, no tuvimos un gran buscador desde que Weasley se graduó… y, créanme eso ya hace muuuuucho tiempo.

Si no recuerdo mal, Amos Diggory, de Hufflepuff, ha sido el mejor en esta posición desde que llegamos, pero claro, nada que dos bludgers no resuelvan… yo diría que mitad de las chicas se quedan todo el partido prestándole más atención a el que al juego… y ese era otro problema… encontrar una buscadora para Gryffindor seria… difícil

-Excelente Lily, ya conseguiste lo que querías ahora-

-Espera, Lene, todavía necesitamos una buscadora.

-Ya olvídate de eso, y ni siquiera intentes convencer a Alice. –Marlene dijo, volviendo a caminar. Nosotras la seguimos.

Se acuerdan cuando les dije que caerse de la cama no era un acto tan trivial cuanto parecía, aquí en Hogwarts? Pues, parece que también es señal de mala suerte.

En días normales, nosotras nos sentaríamos sin prisa, comiendo con calma, observando los chicos lindos de las otras mesas y pensando cuál de ellos seria nuestro príncipe azul. Pero como hoy **no** era un día normal, nosotras comimos con prisa, observando las _chicas_ de Gryffindor, pensando en cuál de ellas sería nuestra salvación.

Que aburrido era, y yo no sentía bien… confieso que prefiero observar a los chicos.

-Sarah Hall, no creen que sería un excelente buscadora?

Y es en esas horas que yo tengo la plena confianza de que Rachel puede ser más loca que yo.

-La del sexto año?

-Sí, ella tiene las manos grandes, y parece buena en encontrar cosas también.

-No inventes… es muy lenta para el Quidditch.

-Estaba bromeando, Lils –ella sonrió

-Sera que ustedes pueden parar con esa cosa de "estaba bromeando"!

-Qué? Porque "ustedes" y porque el estrés? –tanto Rachel cuanto Marlene parecieran sorpresas con mi repentino cambio de humor, yo solo mire al otro lado. Dándose cuenta de yo no iba a responder, Rachel continuo- Hmm, Clarie Davis?

-No demasiado "niñita", una bludger y se muere.

-Entonces, que tal, Alison Neely?

-Rachel, no seas boba, esa chica se queda con nauseas solo con subir las escaleras, imagínate si se quedara volando por ahí.

Y esa es la hora que Marlene empieza a reírse de repente.

-Lily, hablas como si supieras todo sobre Quidditch.

Pase a reírme junto a ella, Rachel nos imitó. Realmente, yo hablaba como si entendiera algo acerca de Quiddtich… quien se iba a imaginar que Lily Evans perdería todo un día discutiendo sobre Quidditch?

-Hey, espera un momento, aquel niñito, dijo que las de cuarto parecen jugar bien.

-Y realmente lo escuchaste, Lily?

-No sé, Lene, no cuesta nada darle una oportunidad… tienes alguna idea mejor?

Marlene fue la primera a levantarse de la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé porque tanta obsesión, no necesitas un equipo entero para probar algo… necesitas?

-En verdad, no. Yo solo le dije a Potter que le daría una buscadora… Rachel?

-Claro que no, Lils, tengo más que hacer que pasar todo un partido buscando una bolita dorada y con alitas… estoy bien como cazadora, muchas gracias.

-Es por eso que te amo, Leans…

Parece que volví a cero, ningún progreso por hoy… bueno, todavía tengo el resto del día… Quidditch, quien diría?

-Ok, para pociones entonces, amores de mi vida! –me levante sin ánimo. Ahora seria aguantar a Slughorn y intentar olvidarme de Pott… Quidditch.

-Lily, Lily… -Rachel también se levanto- ya tenemos una buscadora.

-Entonces decidiste cambiar de posición por mi? Yo sabía! Gracias, Rachel, yo siempre dije que…

-No, no soy yo.

-Quien entonces?

-Tú.

-**QUE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews son buenas para las enfermedades y yo tengo gripa, sean buenas personas y ayúdenme, dejen reviews, muchas gracias. <strong>


	3. La gran Prueba

**Me demore verdad? Lo siento (si es que alguien lee esto, si lo hacen comenten, para que yo sepa de sua increible excistencia.) semana de examenes, solo estudiar y estudiar no tuve tiempo para nada.**

**Disfruten! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>-La Gran Prueba- <strong>

Sabes, cuando digo que Rachel puede llegar a ser una persona insoportable, lo digo en serio. Molestar a los otros es su punto fuerte. Todavía tengo suerte porque creo que todavía no se ha convertido en una súper-amiga de esos idiotas… bueno, eso **creo**.

En verdad, Remus esta medio enamorado de ella desde el final del año pasado… ha estado yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar Transformaciones con ella (si, por extraño que parezca Rachel siempre iba a la biblioteca por libros de Transformaciones)… fue a algunas prácticas de Quidditch, y antes solo iba a los juegos… pero si depende de él, solo olvídalo. El problema es si a _ella_ le empieza a gustar Remus… cual es el problema me preguntas? Bueno, Rachel saliendo con Remus significa estar cerca de sus amigos, lo que implica que ella me moleste más … seria Rachel hablando de Sirius por ahí, quejándose de Pettigrew por allá, estando mas con Remus que conmigo… y lo peor: hablando sobre Potter.

Que, no crees que eso es malo? Resulta que el problema no es hablar, porque realmente poco me importa ese troll… es que ella me va a estar molestando todo el día, y seguro se aliara con **el**.

Para demonstrar cómo las neuronas de esa chica están comenzando a cambiar, ahí viene la primera bomba.

**Yo como buscadora?**

Faltaban dos días para las pruebas… Rachel no me ha dejado en paz después de esa _brillante_ idea, ese montón de presumidos también no dejaban escapar una, y ya me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento con la falta de eventos.

Era siempre lo mismo…

-Te vas a rendir a las clases de Quidditch mi lirio?

-**No** soy _tu_ lirio. Y quien te dijo que voy a jugar?

-Hmm, dejame ver… Rechel Leans? –Sirius se unió a la conversación.

-Quieto Sirius, la conversación todavía no ha llegado a la perrera.

No dije que siempre era igual? Potter se quedo todo el tiempo con sus "bromas" acerca de mujeres y Quidditch, Sirius no dejo de desafiarnos y decir que Marlene tenía miedo y Remus comenzó a fingir que nada estaba pasando… en resumen, la regresión total de los seres que casi se convirtieron en gente.

Así los días pasaron "maravillosamente"… y llegaron las malditas pruebas.

-Bueno, entonces… -Potter empezó a despojar su aire de arrogancia.

Más a frente estaba Cyrus, nuestro nuevo guardián de quinto año.

-Ya puedes descansar Rachel… Canuto, tu turno de ayudarme. Pruebas de golpeador.

Sirius se frotó las manos.

-Quien será mi nuevo ayudante? Todavía asustada Lene?

Marlene resopló. Solo Sirius consigue despertar la ira que hay en ella…

Fueron varias pruebas, pero, cuando el sujeto por poco no perdía el brazo, Potter casi moría… ningún golpeador era bueno para defender y, con Sirius mandando bludgers desde el otro lado del campo, Potter ya se había cansado de ser golpeado.

-Vamos, donde está la competencia femenina de la que hablaste, donde Lily? –Sirius comenzó pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Marlene agarro una escoba y empezó a volar por el campo.

-Entonces, Black, vamos de una vez, vas a ver la competencia femenina en persona.

-Ja ja, estoy esperando.

Y a pesar de los intentos de Sirius, Marlene estaba en su día inspirado, conseguía salvar a Potter y coger la bludger en el lugar marcado. No me pregunten como lo consiguió… para quien no quería jugar, yo diría que fue un gran avance… yo diría que todo esto es porque Sirius la ha estado molestando toda la semana…

Después de la espectacular presentación de la misma, Sirius sonrió largamente, como si estuviera feliz y orgulloso de lo que había visto… fue raro, pero fue otra sonrisa, la de Potter, que me molesto.

-Entonces, Lily, donde está la buscadora que me prometiste?

-Sabes que está bien en frente tuyo, Potter.

Empezó a reír locamente.

-Tu? Y desde cuando juegas Quidditch? No dijiste que Rachel estaba loca?

Actué como Marlene y me monte en la Cleansweep de la que me apocé en la última semana. Les digo, que no era mi primer vuelo, pero demore un poco para equilibrarme en esa cosa.

A regañadientes, Potter libero la snitch, gritando de allá abajo.

-Veamos que puedes hacer!

No sé como sucedió, pero **sucedió**. Yo estaba en estado de alerta y sentí un viento pasando cerca de mi oreja. De alguna forma, **sabia** que era la snitch. Por instinto, gire ciento ochenta grados, y vole como nunca… Fue maravilloso, espectacular, de una manera que jamás esperaría…

Si, allí estaba. Con algún tiempo más de persecución, lleve mi mano como una palanca, derecho a la captura. Pero como tengo un poco estrabismo, perdi la snitch y pude oir los chicos muriéndose de tanto reír allá abajo.

Momentos después se callaron: la sinitch había entrado por la manga de mi túnica.

Cuando baje de la escoba, Potter parecía tan orgulloso cuanto Sirius estaba antes… yo realmente no lo entendí.

-Muy bien, Lily! Lindo pase de Plumpton! –Se acerco a felicitarme, pero pase derecho y, solo ahí, me voltee para el.

-Já, no intentes hacerte el victorioso, más bien te tragaste lo que dijiste.

El y Sirius se rieron bastante, aún más que la última vez… Marlene parecía furiosa. Entonces note que Rachel y Remus también se reían, lo que hizo que mi curiosidad creciera lo suficiente para que la rabia diera lugar a la compreensión.

-Oh, Lily… -empezó Potter, aún contento, sonriente- Sera que no te das cuenta? Nosotros crecimos Lily, pero todavía nos tratas como niños… yo _estaba_ bromeando ese día, realmente estaba, pero no me creíste.

-Pensamos que las dos –Sirius me hablo a mí y señalo a Marlene con la cabeza- nunca lo creerían. Entonces resolvimos que íbamos a molestar, provocar y ver lo que harían, y a Cornamenta le gusto la idea, porque sabíamos, que por orgullo, harían de todo para conseguirnos jugadoras, y sabíamos que lo conseguirían.

-Y lo consiguieron, verdad? Mejor que eso, descubrieron una cosa más en la que son buenas y se probaron a sí mismas que tienen el don para el Quidditch y que es más divertido de lo que piensan. No seas terca, Lily, y créenos, crecimos y yo _estaba_ bromeando.

-Y si aún así no lo creen, Lunático está ahí, y aprobó el plan, así que pensamos que funcionaria.

-Lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones Lily, pero yo no… -Remus fue interrumpido.

-Lo vieron, Lunático lo confirmo! –entonces Sirius hizo una cara exagerada de "estoy esperando una reacción" y no pude contener la risa.

Algunos segundos eternos de silencio se pasaron. Mientras tanto, yo revolvía mi mente y me daba cuenta que, sí, taaaal vez yo lo entendí mal… Marlene estaba inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. Rachel contenía una risa y yo sentí que ella ya sabía de los planes desde hace mucho.

-Vamos, digan algo –Dijo Sirius, impaciente- si quieren, saber son excelentes volando. Ahora podemos ganar la Copa… -fue bajando el tono de voz cuando se dio cuenta de que Marlene se recomponía e desenvolvía una cara completamente furiosa… me asustaba, en serio.

-SIRIUS BLACK TERCERO, QUIERES DECIR QUE ME INFERNIZASTE LA VIDA Y ME MOLESTASTE LA SEMANA ENTERA SOLO PARA COMPLETA EL EQUIPO! –Marlene cogió nuevamente el bate que había utilizado y salió corriendo como nunca antes tras Sirius, que huyo, pidiendo perdón y diciendo que también estaba bromeando, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Los dos se quedaron jugando a perro y gato, pero de esta vez, Sirius era el gato*… bueno, siempre lo es, pero generalmente también es el perro, pero no fue eso lo que quise decir… ustede me entendieron, Sirius estaba huyendo.

Me di cuenta que James se había acercado

-Porque no duelan con las varitas de una vez? –pregunte, divirtiéndome con la escena.

-Tal vez les guste más la acción… -James se encogió de hombros. Cuando el silencio amenazó venir, se volteo en mi dirección- Tu me perdonas?

-Por molestarme toda la semana? Claro, igualmente ya aguante seis años… -sonrió débilmente- Tu me perdonas?

-Sabes que si… pero troll egoísta? No tenias algo mejor que llamarme? –hizo una mueca

-Oh, fue un momento de ira…

-Y la ira, ya te paso? –dio un paso adelante, ahora podía hablar aún más bajo, que igualmente lo oiría.

El me estaba mirando a los ojos. Naturalmente, yo también lo miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos eran una mescla de café, verde y ámbar, como nunca había visto… aprovechándose de mi distracción momentánea dio un paso más. Cuando me di cuenta, ya no recordaba lo que el me había preguntado…

-AI! –un fuerte golpe se escucho en el campo y, por el susto, James y yo nos volteamos a tiempo de ver a Sirius siendo golpeado otras buenas cinco veces, intercaladas con las quejas y los gritos de Marlene. Fuimos a salvar el pobre niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capitulo es por ahi para esa semana (tengo que recuperar el tiempo) Aqui va algo que se perdio en la traduccion.<strong>

*** Gato, en portugues es como no referimos a los chicos bonitos, entoces Lily dijo que Sirius ahora era el gato (animal), pero que Sirius generalmente era el perro, pero no que no sea gato (bonito) todo el tiempo. Entendieron? Espero que si.**

**BESOS! Comenten! =)**


	4. Corazones y Mentes

**Holaaa!**

**Traducir una historia demora mucho y es agotador, por favor dejen comentarios así se que no lo estoy haciendo en vano, me demore 4 horas traduciendo este capítulo. **

**Pero igualmente, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Corazones y Mentes-<strong>

En el momento que logramos evitar un asesinato, James tomo a Sirius y lo llevo hacia un lado y yo lleve a Marlene hacia el otro, en dirección al castillo.

-Maldita sea, Lene, yo sabía que, cuando atrapases a Sirius Black, sería difícil separarlos, pero no sabía que sería tan difícil así.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy chistoso, Evans.

A pesar de que la ira había desaparecido de los ojos de Marlene, me quede feliz que no tuviera más el bate en sus manos.

-Aún voy a matar a Black…

-No lo dudo, pero con calma, si? De lo contrario una legión de chicas vendrán por venganza.

Se puso los ojos en blanco. Porque mis amigas tienen ese costumbre irritante? Hablando de amigas…

-Donde esta Rachel? – dijimos al mismo tiempo, intercambiando miradas al instante.

-Hey, Lily, no estabas con ella? Digo, en cuanto intentaba asesinar a Black?

-Sí, bueno… - que podría decir? Que estaba hablando con James Potter y me distraje? Eso _nunca_ parecería verdad… y era algo muy vergonzoso de ser admitido.

Me di cuenta de que no podría posponer la respuesta por mucho tiempo… y igualmente yo mentía muy mal.

-Ah, ya sabes Lene... fue una escena muy chistosa esa la del perro y el gato.

-Hazme un favor y dilo de una vez. – Lene cruzo sus brazos.

-Lo que pasa es, que en cuanto James y yo nos divertíamos con la escena, no pusimos mucha atención en Rachel…

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Espera, dijiste "James y yo"? Desde cuando existe "James y yo" y desde cuando lo llamas James?

-Oh, basta Lene… sabes que, desde que supimos lo que hacían por Remus, pasamos a tenerles más consideración.

Lene no parecía 100% convencida, pero decidió cambiar de tema. Qué suerte la mía, porque sobredosis de James siempre era algo irritante.

-Hablando en Remus, Lily… El también estaba allá, verdad? Y se desapareció con Rachel.

-Maldita sea! – solo entonces me había dado cuenta, los dos desaparecieron y yo los había dejado solos…

Al instante, agarre a Marlene por la mano y salí corriendo.

-Lene, como pude dejar a esos dos solos?

-Lily! – se detuvo en seco, con una mirada de reproche – No puedo creer que no apruebas a Remus! Cuando lo descubrimos, dijiste que no te importaba.

-Marlene! Como te atreves! _Nunca_ pensaría mal de Remus! Es que Rachel se quedaría...

-"…hablando de James y Sirius todo el tiempo", ya entendí, lo siento. Pero realmente crees que los dos…

-No lo sé, Lene… ello siempre se llevaron bien, pero, no se… al menos Remus parece enamorado de ella.

-Sí, ya lo sospechaba… - Marlene hizo una cara estúpida y pensativa. Una cara, que en su caso, era muy rara. – Pero siempre pensé que tu y Remus terminarían juntos, después de todo, nerds siempre juntos, verdad?

La mire de reojo. Aun que Remus y yo hagamos una buena pareja, el jamás se atrevería a acercarse a la chica por la que su amigo supuestamente siente atracción… un amigo que el siempre creyó que perdería, en el momento que supiera que era un hombre lobo, pero que que hizo exactamente lo contrario.

-Rachel parece enamorada también? – pregunte, con una cara torcida, dudosa.

-Ah, no lo creo! Remus es un santo y Rachel es el demonio, como podrían gustarse?

-Maldita sea, Lene, no estábamos de acuerdo que a el le gustaba ella?

-Oh, sí, verdad… - y volvimos a caminar en cuanto ella murmuraba pensamientos que yo no entendí. – Tal vez solo se siente feliz que ella entienda su secreto y que lo apoye y eso…

-Que mente podrida, eh? Que cosa tan horrible de pensar, Lene… estás diciendo que el solo "piensa que está enamorado", pero en verdad no lo está? Que grande amiga eres… - le di un golpe en la espalda.

-Lo siento, no lo dije por mal. Es que yo no veo mucho en común entre los dos… a diferencia de ti y Potter, que por cualquier cosa critican el "mal sentido de la amistad".

Le saque la lengua. Quedarse comparándome con James era un acto común de mis "amigas".

Caía la tarde y el castillo ya estaba más quieto, cuando entramos. Los alumnos se juntaban en pequeños grupos para platicar, pero ninguna señal del señor Lupin.

-Vaya, por fin. – una voz detrás de mi hizo que diera un salto del susto y Marlene empezase a maldecir.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Rachel! No puedes caminar como gente normal, haciendo ruido? – pregunte, recuperándome del susto. Ella se encogió de hombros. – En dónde estabas todo ese tiempo?

-Buscándolas.

Levante una ceja y me di cuenta que Marlene había hecho lo mismo.

-Huyendo de ustedes, quieres decir. Donde está Lupin?

-No estaba huyendo, Lene... a Remus le dieron ganas de actuar como Lily y ayudar un alumno de Hufflepuff a estudiar Historia de la Magia… y como eso no es exactamente mi idea de diversión, vine a buscar mis queridas amigas. – Rachel dio una amplia y falsa sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

-"Actuar como Lily"... porque mi generosidad es siempre objeto de burla? Y después se quejan cuando yo decido olvidar el mundo y ser más "normal"… - gruñí, pero ellas no me dieron atención. – Pero porque exactamente Remus y tu nos abandonaron?

-Bueno, Lene estaba corriendo tras Sirius y tu y James estaban, hmmm, finalmente teniendo una conversa decente.

-Sí, claro. – Lene y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Juntas fuimos hasta el dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor, molestando un poco a Rachel, después de todo ella siempre nos hace eso. Era complicado, debo admitir, porque esa gryffindor era muy atenta. Yo realmente me preguntaba si ella iba a la biblioteca solo para ver a Remus o si eran solamente amigos… quien sabe?

Alice estaba en el dormitorio, acababa de bañarse por segunda vez en el día… también me preguntaba si solo hacia eso porque era novia de Frank… Merlín, que les pasa a esas parejas Hogwartianas?

Lene fue más rápida–más fuerte, debería decir-y se apodero del baño en el momento que Alice salió. Bueno, el Quidditch dejaba el baño aun más disputado… no creía que eso era posible.

-Wow, ustedes realmente hicieron las pruebas? Ni siquiera me contaron cómo les fue.

-Pudimos, Alice, pudimos – fue todo lo que conseguí decir, acostándome en la alfombra central de la habitación.

-Lo tenías que haber visto, Lice, como les fue bien a esas dos… y solo por culpa de los "trolls" – Rachel hizo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos, al decir la última palabra. Alice se rio y yo hice una mueca. – La escena de Lene corriendo tras Sirius fue imperdible, IM-PER-DI-BLE.

-Entonces, porque la perdiste Rachel?

-No la _perdí_, Lils, apenas no necesite verla entera.

Iba a decir algo, pero me di cuenta que los ojos de Alice se abrieron al extremo y su boca también.

-Cuéntenme exactamente lo que paso.

Y contamos la historia, para la felicidad de la niña. En pocas palabras, obvio... no por Alice, que quería oír, por la otra criatura que me ayudaba a contar lo que pasó. Detalles en exceso no son buenos para la mente fértil de Leans.

Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre "James y yo", diciendo que yo había actuado diferente, trate de expulsar a Lene del baño y tomar su puesto.

Después de mi, fue el turno de Rachel y, silenciosamente, Alice, Marlene y yo discutimos sobre "que fueron a hacer Rachel y Remus, y que era lo que había entre los dos". Lene dijo que no tenían nada en común, pero que todavía necesitaba observar un poco más para poder decir algo. Yo defendí la idea de que tenían algo, quien sabe qué, pero deje claro que prefería a los dos solo como amigos… ya saben porque. Alece se quedo diciendo que hacían una linda pareja y que estaban enamorados… nuestro momento filosófico, sin embargo, fue muy demorado, y Rachel salió del baño antes que Alice pudiera explicar algo convincente.

En la cena no paso nada demasiado importante. Frank vino a cenar con nosotros y platicamos. James, Sirius y Remus estaban lejos, cuchicheando algo. Cuando nos levantamos me di cuenta que ya no estaban.

Cuando entramos en la Sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius estaba apoyado en una pared coqueteando con una chica de cuarto año, James y Remus estaban jugando al Snap Explosivo y algunos estudiantes más jóvenes comían grageas de todos los sabores, haciendo muecas. No habían muchos estudiantes, de hecho, la mayor parte probablemente en los dormitorios o aprovechando las últimas horas permitidas para pasear por el castillo.

Escuche a Marlene diciendo algo entre dientes y cambiando su campo de visión, cuando vio a Sirius con la tal chica.

-Celos... - Rachel murmuro solo a mí, y reímos bajo. Rachel siempre creía que cualquier cosa eran celos, aun que Marlene siempre diga que depreciaba a "Black"… aun así, fue un evento divertido, desde que no se utilice contra mí.

Nosotras tres – ya que Alice estaba quien sabe donde con Frank – nos sentamos al lado de James y Remus esperando el próximo turno para que pudiéramos jugar. Estábamos en los sillones junto a la chimenea, mientras los chicos estaban en el piso. Quién sabe, tal vez James Potter tenga aprendido algo en tantos años conviviendo con Remus.

Alice llego y, por un buen tiempo, fuimos jugando de a cuatro personas porque el juego había cambiado, entonces, Sirius vino a jugar también. Sentí que Lene estaba con la varita a mano, pero trate de no pensar en la posibilidad. En ese momento, Alice se fue para una mesa más lejana, diciendo que tenía que hacer algunas tareas.

Cuando solo quedamos James y yo nos miramos, sentándonos en el sofá. Estaba segura de que había pensado lo mismo que yo: solos.

-Ajedrez? – sugirió.

Me encogí de hombros, buscando una mesa y empezando a poner el tablero. Necesitábamos algo para ocupar nuestro tiempo, no?

Mientras intentaba evitar los pensamientos de la Sala Común, James parecía más centrado en el juego. Al parecer la "ocupación de tiempo" fue mucho más eficaz para el que para mí.

Algún tiempo después, oí a Marlene discutiendo con Sirius, otra vez.

-O acabaran en funeral o en matrimonio – dije mientras movía mi peón. – Que hay entre ellos?

-Te hago la misma pregunta – pregunto el, riéndose, mientras movía la torre con la varita. – Como le parece Canuto a Marlene?

-Ella lo odia – hice una mueca, moviendo mi caballo a la acción.

-De la misma manera que tu me odias? – no me miro… en cambio, continuo entretenido con el juego.

-De la misma manera que te odiaba.

-Hmmm, parece mucho – aun no me miraba, James movió el alfil, haciendo una mueca.

-Y Sirius como la ve?

-Le gusta... o al menos es lo que parece.

-De la misma manera que te gusto – mande que mi caballo destruyera sin piedad el alfil de James, con la esperanza de que me mirara.

-De la misma manera que me gustabas – dijo el. Me asusté cuando su torre destruyo mi caballo… solo entonces me miró, pero sin cambiar de posición, apenas levantando la cabeza.

Algo además del caballo se había roto en ese momento. _Gustaba__._ Eso significaba que el sentimiento se había terminado? Pero en el campo de Quidditch había pensado que…

-Tu turno, Evans.

Fue como si James hubiera pisado los destrozos de mi caballo y echado los a la chimenea… Evans. Desde cuando me llama _Evans_?

Mire otra vez al tablero, pero los pensamientos no fluían… moví la reina, con la esperanza de que eso me ofreciera protección.

Inmediatamente James mandó que su reina tomara el puesto de la mía.

-Jaque-mate – anunció, con una sonrisa débil.

Con algunos hechizos simples pusimos todo en su debido lugar, como estaba antes. Diciendo que estaba cansado y con sueño, James se despidió y se fue al dormitorio masculino. De hecho ser capitán y preparar las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch debe de ser agotador, pero no ocupe mi mente durante mucho tiempo con eso… en seguida también me acosté… pero no pude dormir.

"_De la misma manera que me gustaba_s."

"_Gustaba_"

Eso me dolió.

Por mas que no me gustara James, saber que había abandonado um sentimiento que sentia por mi, me incomodó... No sabía explicar exactamente porque. Es normal sorprenderse cuando se supone algo y la verdad es que no es así… Es normal molestarse porque un amigo te llamo por el apellido… Es normal que te sientas triste cuando descubres que el "gustar" termina… verdad?

_Gustaba_

Igualmente eso me dolió. De una manera que jamás pensé que fuera posible.

Alguien había entrado en la habitación, pero seguí fingiendo que estaba dormida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba escondida debajo de las cubiertas. Lo que dijo James sonaba en mi cabeza… lo dijo de repente, frio y despreocupado.

_Gustaba__._

Sería algo frio o triste, sin ánimo? Sería algo que recuerda un pasado bueno o un error. Será que simplemente se canso de estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo? O el sentimiento se acabó? Y porque Merlin me estaba preocupando com eso?

"_Tu turno, Evans."_

Porque Merlín James me llamó Evans? Porque después de tantos años insistiendo en molestarme, llamándome Lily? Seria por la falta de "gustar" o seria por respeto? Respeto que nunca antes había tenido, y que tantas veces le pedí…

Que demonios era James Potter, y que demonios es el? Eran dos James diferentes… uno con el cual no me preocupaba en entender, y que era mucho más fácil de depreciar y creer que era estúpido… y otro que yo intentaba entender, pero entender siempre es más difícil…

Que demonios era Lily Evans, y que demonios es ella? Por Merlín ya me entregué al Quidditch y perdí preciosos minutos de sueño pensando en James Potter!

Saben que más quería hacer en aquel momento? Dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció, bueno, malo, más o menos? Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**El próximo capítulo sale (no prometo nada, pero juro que lo intentare) el sábado o el domingo.**

**Muchas gracias **_**JinP **_**por comentar, te juro que actualizo siempre lo más rápido posible, y digamos que la escuela no ayuda. Si también creo que es interesante que Lily sea buscadora, a mí personalmente me encanto esta historia, por eso la estoy traduciendo. **

**Besos! Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	5. AVISO!

**AVISO!**

**Tengo poco tiempo! Así que ahí va una nota rápida.**

**No tengo internet y no puedo actualizar, me las estoy arreglando para escribir este aviso. Al tema, no sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente y estoy aquí para disculparme. Intentare arreglar la computadora lo más rápido posible. Espero que me disculpen.**


	6. Bludgers también matan

**Hola! Ya sé, demore y mucho, pero no fue mi culpa arreglaron mi computadora ayer. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo que no voy a retrasar la actualizacion nuevamente. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Bludgers<strong>** también**** matan****- **

Me desperté con Marlene maldiciendo y agitándose en el aire, por el _Levicorpus_ que le había mandado Rachel. Alice ya no estaba en la habitación, así que asumí que ya era la hora apropiada para que los magos normales despertaran. Eso, sin embargo, no alivio mis nervios.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Será que pueden actuar como gente normal al menos una vez en sus vidas?

El ruido cesó. Marlene no reaccionó, al principio, pero hizo un gesto silencioso, no le di atención, para que Rachel la soltara.

-_Liberacorpus_ – murmuró Rachel y Lene se estrello contra la cama – Ella lo mereció, créeme. Además, son las nueve, Lils, el desayuno ya se termina en poco tiempo.

-Lo sé Rachel.

-Hombre. Lily, estas pésima – Marlene se recompuso mientras yo me vestía con el uniforme Gryffindor de Quidditch.

Sí, debería estar realmente pésima para que Marlene se preocupara. Por culpa de ese maldito ser con barba que se ríe de mí, allá arriba, llamado Merlín, mi sueño fue restringido y me dolía la cabeza.

Me arregle de cualquier manera, de todos modos, solo era más un maldito domingo con conversaciones infernales y personas normales. ¿Quien se importa se importa si Lily Evans está mal vestida y de mal humor?

-Quieta, Leans – ordené, cuando Rachel iba a decir algo, ya en la salida de la Sala Común. Marlene no me molesto mucho, ya que generalmente era ella la que despertaba malhumorada y se quejaba de todo… pero esa… no sería tan fácil.

El lugar parecía más vacio que de lo habitual. No me di el trabajo de mirar quien estaba ahí, pero creo que eran todos pequeños mocosos.

Yo sabía que mis dos amigas estaban intercambiando miradas, mientras nos sentábamos, pero fingí no darme cuenta. También sabía que alguien conocido se había acercado, y que ellas, por medio de algún gesto silencioso, le habían dado la señal para mantenerse lejos y no preguntar.

El pastel de carne de Marlene y el pescado de Rachel me daban ganas de vomitar, en este momento, no podía comer nada, a pesar de que ellas estaban insistiendo.

Sin rodeos, me levanté, cuando me di cuenta de que ya habían terminado. Me choqué contra alguien que me maldijo, y tropecé en algo que estaba en el suelo. Cuando salí del castillo y el sol me cubrió el rostro, maldije a Merlín. Era como si todo me saliera mal, en ese maldito día, mientras Merlín estaba descansando tranquilamente en su trono, comiendo crema de canario.

-Pasa algo, Lily? – era Rachel, por la voz. Hice que no con la cabeza, mientras caminábamos hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Las cuatro casas recibieron dos periodos de tiempo para hacer las pruebas de Quidditch, considerando este final de semana y el pasado. Como Gryffindor ya había terminado las pruebas en la parte de la tarde del sábado, la mañana de domingo había sido destinada para un simple entrenamiento. Los hufflepuffs utilizarían el campo por la tarde y, como no me había despertado temprano, James seguramente nos gritaría.

-Wow, por fin las damas llegaron – Sirius estaba con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo dije que hoy no necesitaban levantarse temprano, Canuto, todavía teníamos cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? – James apareció. Sí, tal vez le avisó a alguien… por eso Rachel no bajó corriendo al campo, no habría que hacer.

-Sí, teníamos. Tenemos un partido experimental hoy... anh, lo siento, capitán. – Sirius hizo una cara seria y postura de soldado. El había conseguido mi primera media sonrisa del día.

-Bueno, la verdad es que llamamos el equipo de reserva e improvisamos algunos jugadores, para hacer un juego tranquilo. Cyrus jugará en el equipo de reservas, para enfrentar los cazadores y los golpeadores titulares… encontré una snitch razonable para ti también, Lily, apenas para que te acostumbres… hoy será muy tranquilo… ¿vamos?

¿Ahora me llama Lily nuevamente? Que tipo raro.

Marlene trajo mi escoba, ya que la había olvidado. No me di cuenta de cómo reaccionaron las otras personas, pero, con el inicio del juego/entrenamiento, mi ánimo mejoro un poco, porque volar era una sensación muy buena. Allá arriba los problemas parecían reducirse, si es que aun existían. No sé cómo explicar, solo sé que ya no estaba taaaan mal, pero aun estaba un poco mal.

Después de un cierto tiempo girando mi cabeza e intentando encontrar la snitch, sin embargo, comencé a tener nauseas. Bueno, debería haber comido algo… pero no, la terca aquí insistió en volar de estomago vacío. De hecho volar en alta velocidad no me estaba ayudando…

-Lily? – James se aproximaba – estas bien? Pareces un poco pálida… creo que es mejor que descanses un poco.

Yo negué con la cabeza

-Estoy bien James... solo un poco mareada por buscar a la snitch… pero no necesito descanso, gracias.

No parecía muy convencido, pero volvió a hacer lo que sea estaba haciendo antes.

Yo estaba parada en el aire, solo observando a las personas jugando… bueno, ya sé, soy una inútil… pero, que más podría hacer, como estaba? Me di cuenta de que Rachel y James eran una excelente dupla, Remus debería estar celoso… ah, olvídalo. También me di cuenta de que Sirius estaba muy emocionado y parecía estar en todos los lugares para darle a las bludgers… Marlene era el caos jugando y, como si fuera poco, vivía gritando "BLACK, ESA ERA MIA!", quien entiende. Cuando James alcanzó la baliza, sentí un débil golpe en mi brazo izquierdo… débil pero cortante. Sí, era la snitch. Sí, yo la vi. Sí, yo me volteé. En el exacto momento en que me volteé, vi a Marlene perdiendo una bludger y yo tuve que tirarme hacia tras para no morirme. Bueno, Marlene y Qudditch juntos resultaban en _serial killer._

Mientras parecía que Lene se caía de la escoba, volteé mis ojos para la snitch... todavía estaba cerca. Volé con la escoba. La bolita estaba cerca. Sentí el viento de SUS alas. Sentí un golpe. Fuerte. Dolió.

Mi cabeza me dolía, quemaba, ardía, giraba, explotaba. ¿Porque el sin vergüenza de Merlín no me mataba de una vez?

Abrí mis ojos, pero mi visión estaba completamente borrosa y perdida, como si viera igual a… además, había un hombre sentado al lado del lugar en el que yo estaba acostada… era un hombre delgado, de cabellos cortos… ¿James?

-Lily, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? – no, la voz no era de James. Cuando mi visión estaba finalmente normal, me di cuenta que era Remus.

-Mal… - mi voz salió ronca, débil, con un fallo al final. Mi garganta ardió, sentí que iba a vomitar… no había nada en mi estomago, entonces, era imposible. Dándose cuenta de mi situación, Remus intentó calmarme, mientras yo llevaba la mano a mi garganta.

-Calmaté, Lily, discúlpame por haberte hecho hablar. No, no hables otra vez – dijo él, cuando vio que me iba a manifestar nuevamente.

-La señora Pomfrey ha expulsado de aquí todos los relacionados al Quidditch – era Alice, que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Me di cuenta que el escenario blanco pertenecía a la ala médica. – Sirius y James empezaron a discutir, Marlene se unió a ellos y Rachel no pudo contenerlos.

Wow, ¿Sirius y James discutieron? En todos mis años en Hogwarts los he visto discutir menos veces que Pettigrew ha besado a una chica.

-Fui a ver la práctica de Quidditch, ese día…

"Ese día"… ¿Cuantos días habían pasado? ¿Acaso Remus quería matarme diciendo "ese día"? Pensar dolía, así que simplemente seguí escuchando.

-... cuando Marlene se cayó de la escoba, Sirius fue inmediatamente a rescatarla, antes que llegara al piso. Durante ese tiempo, uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo mando una bludger y te dio en el cuello. Después descubrimos que casi te habías tragado a la snitch… como fue algo muy rápido, las alas de la snitch cortaron tu boca y parte de tu garganta. La señora Pomfrey curó las heridas internas y externas, y te dio una poción fuerte para dormir sin soñar, evitando al máximo tus actividades cerebrales…

Demore algún tiempo para entender completamente lo que había dicho Remus, pero parecía que Merlín realmente jugaba con mi vida.

-...ella no pudo hacer mucho más que eso, sin embargo mientras dormías… de aquí a un tiempo ella viene con una poción Wiggenweld para que recuperes la energías y para amenizar el dolor, pero nada va a sustituir un buen tiempo de descanso, claro. Ganaste días libres de clases para eso.

-Tenías que ver, Lily, le gustas mucho a las personas – Alice sonrió – Slughorn y varios alumnos más jóvenes vinieron a verte.

Hum, las personas creían que yo estaba muerta.

-Tenías que ver a Sirius y James – continuó ella, todavía riendo. – James le gritó a Sirius por abandonar a su posición, haciendo que una bludger te diera en la cabeza. Pero Sirius dijo que James estaba sugiriendo que él debería haber dejado a Marlene caerse contra el piso a una altura de diez metros… James dijo que cualquier otra persona con una varita, como Remus, por ejemplo, podría salvarla mientras estuviera haciendo su tarea, y así fue la discusión.

Discutiendo por mí, demasiado. Antes que mi cabeza explotase con esa idea absurda, la señora Pomfrey llegó con su figura austera y me dio la maldita poción verde, que mato a mi legua y hizo polvo a mi garganta… la enfermera-mor también dijo que yo podría recibir visitas por la tarde y que mañana por la mañana me podría ir.

Para decir la verdad, el dolor y el mareo fueron amenizados, pero todavía sentía que necesitaba algunas horas de descanso. Intentaron darme más poción para dormir, pero yo me negué.

Cuando Remus y Alice me abandonaron, me quede dormida y, tiempo después, desperté. Por la claridad, calculé que eran como las 3h p.m. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba debilitado y mi cabeza no estaba en su habitual casi perfecto funcionamiento, pero mi garganta ya no dolía.

Escuche pasos. James vino con prisa, seguido por Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Marlene y Alice.

-Wow, Lily, no sabes cómo es bueno verte despierta – dijo James, sentándose a mi lado, donde antes estaba Remus. Algo en su mirada parecía muy enérgico...

-Lo siento, Lily, prometo que nunca más voy a dejar que una bludger te golpee – Sirius se rascaba la cabeza – Hmm, no en el cuello, al menos.

Yo sonreí, dentro de mis posibilidades. Sirius, de alguna manera, siempre dejaba todo más alegre, con su estilo relajado.

-Intenta comer algo la próxima vez – fue todo que Marlene pudo decir.

-O al menos, deja tu orgullo de lado y bájate de la escoba cuando te sientas mal. – Rachel sonrió

Esas eran mis amigas, mostraban su cariño burlándose de mí. Sí, ya lo sé.

Platicando – escuchando, en realidad – descubrí que era martes, y ellos trataron de contarme todo lo que pasó durante mi coma inducido por la bludger. Descubrí que Amos Diggory estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Lene y que ella, después de una breve tregua con Sirius, volvió a discutir con él, probablemente gracias al hufflepuff (aunque nadie lo decía, debido a la presencia de los dos gryffindors). También me contaron que James de tiempo en tiempo me venía a visitar, pero siempre era expulsado por señora Pomfrey (eso lo dejo rojo de vergüenza, fue chistoso) dijeron que Rachel y Remus fueron a Hogsmeade por crema de canario, para mí (lo encontré muy sospechoso).

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, fui nuevamente abandonada en aquel universo blanco, solitario y aburrido que era la enfermería. Con el tiempo, me comí un poco de crema de canario convirtiéndome en un pájaro gigante y dejando furiosa a la señora Pomfrey, y ella me robó mi dulce… apuesto a que también le gustaba. En cambio, la persona me dio una horrible sopa/poción, que trato de sustituir a mí comida.

Yo no podía dormir, ya que estaba dormida desde domingo, ¿verdad? Ya le tenía pánico a la poción para dormir, entonces que más hacer que mirar al techo, entretenida. Entretenida, a quien le quiero engañar, estaba muy aburrida. El mundo hogwartiano parecía tener mucho más movimiento y belleza sin mi noble presencia.

Hasta estaba queriendo que el dolor de cabeza volviera… no estaría aburrida, al menos. Yo estaba bien, creo… odio a los procedimientos médicos. Ya era madrugada, supongo. La señora Pomfrey y casi toda Hogwarts estaban dormidos.

De repente, como en una película de horror muggle, una mano agarró mi brazo. Di un salto del susto, y solté un grito, que fue corto, ya que otra mano flotante me tapó la boca. Mi garganta ardió. La mano que había agarrado mi brazo ahora removía algo del aire. Y de la nada, salió el maldito James Potter.

-Quieta, Lily, o vas a despertar a todos – él susurró.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dije en el mismo tono.

-Se llama capa de la invisibilidad, un día te la mostraré… creí que estarías aburrida auqui, sola sin dormir, luego, mi compañía no te hace daño, ¿o sí?

-No me vengas con sonrisas, estabas loco por meterte en problemas, James. Pero en realidad, si que estoy aburrida…

-Estabas. – James continuó con su amplia sonrisa.

-Tienes clases mañana, ¿verdad niño? – me apresuré en sacarle esa sonrisa incomoda de la cara.

-Sí, por desgracia... en verdad, ya dormí un poco... es que me fui temprano a dormir. Interrumpí mis agradables sueños apenas para pasar aquí rápidamente y hacerle compañía a una bruja solitaria y enferma… pero si ella no quiere mi simple compañía, el pobre James retornara a su habitación – hizo una cara de pobrecito y, de inmediato, desapareció con su "capa de la invisibilidad".

-¡Potter! – grité en bajo tono – has pasado mucho tiempo con Sirius, no te hagas el pobrecito.

-No me llames Potter – James volvió.

-No me llames de Evans, niño.

-No te llamé Evans, loca – levanto una seja.

-Si me llamaste, cuando estábamos jugando ajedrez – lo miré de reojo, mientras el se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo.

-Ah, Lily, eso fue hace tiempo…

-Fue el domingo.

-Ves, hace tiempo. Además, ¿no era lo querías desde hace mucho?

-Ya no lo es.

-Entonces, Lily Evans, ¿realmente ya no me odias? Y aun quieres que te acompañe – volvió a sonreír, victorioso.

-Ah deja de molestarme, por Merlín…

De alguna manera inexplicable, tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Me di cuenta de que mi cara se había ruborizado un poco.

-Sabes, Lily, puedo esforzarme por tu alegría… puedo regalarte mi ilustre compañía.

-No tienes que esforzarte para nada, _Potter_, y no hables en sonetos.

James sonrió.

-No, en serio, Lily, quedarse sin nada para hacer mientras todos los otros están en clases apesta… puedo hacerte compañía durante esa noche… sin malicia, por favor.

Fue mi turno de reírme de esa posibilidad.

-No, necesitas tu noche de descanso...

-Ah, es tu decisión, me voy – y desapareció bajo su "capa". Me pregunté si realmente había ido.

-¿James? – pregunté, tiempo después. Sin una respuesta, concluí que, nuevamente, había sido abandonada.

Bueno, tal vez debería haber aceptado la compañía de aquel… de aquel gryffindor, no sé. Si él era el único que me aguantaba, ¿porque no aprovechar la oportunidad? ¿Pero porque hacia eso, si yo ni siquiera le gustaba más? Bah, tal vez James Potter tuviera su valor.

* * *

><p><strong>Como os pareció, bueno, malo, mejor peor? Cuentenme todo. El proximo capitulo sale el sabado o el domingo de la proxima semana, pero tal vez cancele algunas cosas que tengo que hacer y lo actualize antes del tiempo. Bueno, antes de salir de la historia, consideren que esse capitulo me tomó 7 horas, sean generosos y dejen sus comentarios.<strong>

**Besos! Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	7. AVISO 2!

**AVISO 2!**

**Mi ordenador me odia! Yo iba actualizar la historia el domingo pasado, pero cuando me faltaban solo 250 palabras para terminar, mi ordenador se apagó y no volvió a funcionar hasta hoy. Descubrí que la historia se perdió y tuve que empezar nuevamente, pero les prometo que no se pasa de esta semana, ya para el próximo fin de semana, o quien sabe antes, estará actualizado.**


	8. Anti rutina Hogwartiana

**Hola, y aquí está el capitulo, el domingo como prometido.**

**¡Disfruten!**

_**-Anti-rutina Hogwatiana-**_

Cuando me aburrí de dormir, despertar, dormir, despertar y mirar el techo, le pedí a la señora Pomfrey que me dejase ir, después de todo, ya era por la mañana. A regañadientes, ella me dio dos botellas, una con una poción azul para el dolor de cabeza y otra con poción para dormir, por si yo tenía problemas para dormir… realmente esperaba no necesitar ninguna de las dos.

Cuando me levanté, sentí mis piernas flojas y mi sentido del equilibrio distorsionado. Aun así, caminé en dirección a la puerta, un poco insegura. Durante uno de los pasos, mis rodillas se doblaron y por poco no me caí. Alguien lo había impedido.

-Hey, Hey, con calma, señorita – era James, por la voz… estoy segura de que no lo vi entrar.

-¿De dónde viniste?

-¿Anh?

-No entraste por la puerta, apareciste de tras mío, de dentro de la Ala Medica, James, y con las mismas ropas.

-Ah, eso... – se empezó a rascar el cuello, mientras me levantaba – Es que... yo no salí de aquí, Lily…

-Pero tu… Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estas aquí desde de ayer?

Asintió con la cabeza. Potter me volvía loca, a veces… ¿el no había dicho que yo le _gustaba?_ A veces me daba la impresión de que el sentimiento seguía allí… maldita costumbre de importarse tanto con los amigos, que él tiene…

-Yo sabía que ibas a querer salir caminado como si nada, Lily, sé cómo eres. También, no quería que te quedaras sola… - esta ultima parte la había dicho en bajo volumen y mirando hacia otro lado, pero sentí que una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, y entonces prosiguió – Bueno, yo te acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor.

-Ah, no, James, yo quería pasar por mi dormitorio… bañarme primero, ¿entiendes? Y apuesto a que quieres lo mismo, ya que dormiste todo torcido…

-Hmm, tienes razón… vamos rápido… es temprano, creo que tenemos tiempo para hacer todo antes de clases.

No hablamos mucho durante el camino… Parecía que James no había dormido nada y me llegué a preguntar si la luna llena ya estaba próxima… no seria bueno que estuviera cansado en ese día, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Remus, Sirius y Rachel estaban sentados en círculo platicando, y entonces empezaron a esparcir alegría por todos lados… No demoro mucho para que empezaran los chistes de James y yo… ellos realmente no cambiaban. Cuando llegué al dormitorio, Marlene hizo lo mismo.

Me bañe y ya me sentía mucho mejor. El agua tibia era extremadamente relajante, ya ni me acordaba de la bludger. ¿Sera que James ya estaría mejor? A pesar de ser muy infantil a veces, mostró que también podía ser un gran amigo… Era imposible desearle algún mal.

Me demoré un poco para salir del baño y ponerme una ropa y, cuando bajé, James ya estaba en el círculo… y ellos estaban… discutiendo, parece. Los tres Merodeadores parecían estar discutiendo con Rachel, algo que jamás había visto. Remus y James estaban más bravos, Sirius estaba mas calmado, irónicamente. Yo ya no entendía nada que pasaba en Hogwarts.

-No van a cambiar mi opinión, y lo saben…

-¿Que opinión, Leans? ¿Pretendes gastarme una broma? – Marlene bajo conmigo, arruinando mis planes de escuchar la causa de la discusión.

-Seguro, Lene – Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar?

A pesar de mi curiosidad, yo sabia que el cerebro de Rachel era un poco perdido y bizarro… por eso, no me preocupe mucho.

-¿Como va Diggory, Lene? – pregunté, cuando nos sentamos. Solo me di cuenta de que estábamos todos juntos cuando escuche a Sirius riéndose.

-Lily, ¿realmente les creíste? No hay nada entre nosotros… solo acabamos por encontrarnos algunas veces y el se sorprendió cuando le dije que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch…

-Aham… - Rachel pasaba mantequilla en su pan, sonriendo de aquella manera que me asustaba. – Diggory le salvo la vida en la clase de Flitwick, porque ella no estaba poniendo atención en lo que decía el profesor. Después Diggory fue a ver si ella necesitaba alguna ayuda con los deberes.

-¡Leans, me traicionaste! – me reí cuando Marlene se denunció.

-Diggory solo engaña… tiene un fan club de mujeres e hasta hoy solo lo vi con Hollins, hace dos años – Sirius murmuraba mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los hufflepuffs, probablemente buscando a Amos. No me esforcé mucho para descubrir que Rachel se ponía los ojos en blanco. Cuando nos miramos, nos echamos a reír de esa situación. A Rachel nada le sacaba de la cabeza esa historia de que Sirius y Marlene terminarían juntos, y yo, bueno, me divertía con la idea.

-La diferencia es que Amos Diggory es un caballero decente y romántico, ¡diferente de ti, Black! – Lene no termino el camino de su jugo hacia su boca, haciendo que Sirius se diese cuenta de su tono agresivo – si en realidad quieren saber, Amos es muy… guapo, si es que me entienden.

-¿Ya llegó ahí, Lene? – James aprovecho el momento relajado.

Me reí con esa pregunta, y con el resto… Sirius simplemente miro hacia otro lado y murmuró algo.

Desde que conocí a Lene, siempre tuvo alguien intentando conquistarla… llegaba a ser chistoso, porque era difícil encontrar a un chico que le gustara, pero, desde el año pasado, siempre que alguien se aproxima, ella siempre dice cada punto fuerte de los chicos y aparenta quererlos. Saben, a veces la teoría de Leans me parecía posible.

-Ay, no, hoy ya es miércoles… - solo ahora me había acordado quehabía perdido dos días de clases.

-Si, Lils, mejor aprendes escapar de las bludgers – Rachel recibió una risa irónica de mi.

-¿Alguien tiene anotaciones de todo que han pasado los profesores esos últimos días?

-En realidad, Cornamenta anotó todo para ti, no necesitas hacer nada, Lily – Remus sonrió y miro hacia James... yo acompañe su mirada, pero aun no lo creía.

-Anh, Bueno... es verdad, Lily, yo hice las anotaciones… es que no había mucho y yo terminaba mi parte rápido…

-Se gastó mucho tiempo escribiendo – Rachel murmuró, con una mano en la boca para que no la escucharan.

-¿En serio? Gracias, James, muchas gracias... no sé como agradecértelo.

Admito que nunca me imaginé que James Potter pudiera cambiar tanto... Realmente, el llega a ser un buen chico.

-En realidad, mi lirio, si hay una manera... – el alargó su sonrisa... su tan conocida sonrisa merodeadora, la misma sonrisa de Rachel y de Sirius.

Si, tal vez me engañe.

-James Potter, cuantas veces tengo que decir que...

-"yo no soy tu lirio" – el sonrió – bromeaba, Lily.

-Tengo traumas de esa frase.

-Hmm, lo siento, lirio.

-¡Potter!

-Bueno, ya no más.

-Aham, perdónenme por interrumpir el momento romántico, pero McGonagall no va a esperar mucho.

Rachel, siempre Rachel, no sé porque aun me preocupo en escucharla...

La clase de Transformaciones fue normal. Merodeadores y Rachel felices, Marlene aburrida y, quien diría, Diggory charlando con ella.

-¿Sirius me das un minuto? – Rachel dijo después de clases, mientras ella y Sirius se quedaban atrás.

Lene y yo nos miramos y me di cuenta de que Remus y James hicieron lo mismo.

-No pregunten, es peor. – Lene continuó su camino y nosotros la seguimos. Espero que Rachel no esté planeando algún plan Merodeador... Bueno, al menos, si era con Sirius, Marlene debía ser el objetivo y no yo.

La mañana fue muy demorada... tal vez quedarme sin clases ese sábado afectó mi ritmo escolar. Y los Merodeadores se sentaron con nosotras otra vez.

-¿Y Marlene? – Alice preguntó, mientras serbia su comida. Si ahora estaba con nosotros.

-Diggory – respondió James.

-Ah.

-Es la única cosa que hace ahora - Sirius murmuró, pero yo estaba demasiado entretenida con mi comida para ponerle atención.

-¿Celoso, Canuto?

-Hazme el favor, Cornamenta, yo tengo más que hacer que preocuparme con Marlene McKinnon y sus chicos.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces no te va a importar que yo te informe que ella está sentada con los hufflepuffs…

Sirius se atoró con la comida y direcciono su mirada inmediatamente para la otra mesa, y yo hice lo mismo.

Allá estaba Marlene sonriendo, con Diggory a su lado. Creo que nos quedamos tanto tiempo mirándolos que ella nos saludo con la mano. ¿Y no es que le metió un beso en la boca? Maldita, ni siquiera me lo dijo…

Sirius volvió a comer inmediatamente, James y Rachel se echaron a reír y Remus, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas.

Durante las clases de la mañana y la cena, Marlene fue muy evasiva, ni nos dio oportunidades para preguntas, ya que estaba pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Diggory. Sirius parecía más agitado que de costumbre, buscando temas diferentes todo el tiempo y desapareciendo cada vez que las clases terminaban. ¿Alguien quiere apostar que se fue a ver alguna chica? Remus estaba o demasiado quieto o demasiado inquieto... James intentaba calmar a sus amigos y Rachel parecía divertirse con todo eso... estaba inexplicablemente feliz, pero no charlaba tanto con Remus como de costumbre.

Yo estaba descifrando las anotaciones de James, en la Sala Común, cuando escuché a alguien entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, seguido por la voz de Sirius.

-¿Te cansaste del pijo?

-No, Black, mi día fue extremadamente provechoso, que pena que ya esta tarde...

Hmm, era Marlene. Seguí leyendo mientras los dos entraban en una larga y habitual discusión. Digo, habitual desde el año pasado… ellos parecían más civilizados cuando Sirius todavía era un idiota y Marlene no era fácilmente irritable.

Cuando terminó la discusión, intenté llevar a Lene al dormitorio, que todavía estaba vacío.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar eso, señorita? – mi voz salió un poco regañona. Me senté en la cama.

-¿Eso qué? – Lene tenía una expresión inocente, pero sonreía, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Diggory.

-¿Necesito hacerlo? Pregúntale al público femenino de Hogwarts, ellos te darán una respuesta.

-¿Y que pasó con el "no hay nada entre nosotros" y el "no es mi tipo" de cuando hablamos en la Ala Medica?

-Perdieron la lucha contra la belleza y la simpatía irresistibles de Amos – después de terminar esa frase, ella miro hacia el otro lado. Yo me encaminé para donde había mirado, la cama de Rachel.

-¿Y no son esas las cosa que todo el público femenino de Hogwarts dice acerca de Sirius? Y así mismo no te veo con él.

Ella abrió su boca, pero la cerró luego en seguida.

-Black es un perro y no es simpático. Creo que tu raciocinio todavía no volvió al normal, Lily.

-Eso es lo que _tu _crees, que quede claro. Bueno, sea cual sea tu historia, Lene, no lastimes a Diggory solo porque Sirius dijo que el "solo engaña".

-No molestes, Lily, como si yo estuviera con Amos solo por Black… además, yo deje claro que no quería nada serio, fue solo… hoy.

Me encogí de hombros e ella bajó nuevamente. Continué a leer las anotaciones de James. Eran casi diez pergaminos, pero lo realmente importante no era tan extenso. El gran numero de anotaciones se debía a que James parecía haberse preocupado en escribir las observaciones de los profesores, cada detalle de las clases... Dudo que sus proprios pergaminos sean así.

Así que las chicas subieron al dormitorio, guarde mis cosas y me fui a acostar. No tener más el dolor de la bludger lo hizo más fácil, pero, antes de dormir, pensé sobre todo que paso hoy... Marlene y Diggory, Rachel charlando con Sirius, lejos de Remus... En realidad, lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que hizo James... quiero decir las cosas que hizo, porque yo jamás imaginaria que se quedaría toda una noche en la Ala Medica solo para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y mucho menos que el hiciera anotaciones de todas las clases, con observaciones más completas de las que yo memorizaría si estuviera en clase. El realmente se preocupaba con los amigos.

**Nada demasiado importante en ese capítulo, pero era necesario. **

**¿Y entonces que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Vane: **Que bueno que te gustó. Yo actualizo a cada fin de semana, a veces algo sale mal, pero siempre lo hago lo más rápido posible. A mi personalmente no me gusta la manera que escribo, pero siempre es bueno recibir cumplidos, gracias, muchas gracias. Espero que continúes acompañando la historia y comentando también.

**Realmente lo siento pero voy a tener que pausar la fic por un tiempo. Estoy muy ocupada estos dias y no puedo actualizar, pero asi que yo tenga menos problemas voy a volver y realmente espero que sea lo mas rapido possible. En verdad lo siento.**


End file.
